tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Baroness
Wow, they changed pictures quickly this time.Kadjem 15:56, April 6, 2010 (UTC) New Picture Looks good! B) --BZero 16:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Cool! I love the gallery! --BZero 14:55, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Going to add More. Likely some Snake-Eyes, Storm-Shadow, CC... Some others that have Lots of Available Pictures. --Kad Brainwave Scanner Scrambled Eggs! :) Kadjem 20:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Ice Caps I'm not on this week, but the Commander would definitely be OK in working with G.I. Joe to save the world. He can't rule it if everyone is dead! =) --BZero 01:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Now to send Bludd to talk to Lil' Miss Stabby-Stab! :D --Kadjem 01:39, September 23, 2011 (UTC) * >chuckle< Way to send someone else to get killed! =) --BZero 01:41, September 23, 2011 (UTC) It avoids the old 'Alt-Interaction' problem too! --Kadjem 02:08, September 23, 2011 (UTC) * Sure, sure: get the only other sane person in Cobra stabby-stabbed to death. ;) -Sydney 02:32, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Sanity is over-rated.... well... sometimes. --Kadjem 16:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) * Tell that to Over Kill and his puffin. Or West and his undead monkeys. Or Mindbender and his BWS. Or Destro and his psychotropics. Need I go on? :) -Sydney 17:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I did say 'Sometimes'! :D --Kadjem 20:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) * I love you guys. =) --BZero 19:08, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Twitter * Hee! -- Kad, have you seen http://twitter.com/#!/cobrabaroness ? --BZero 00:18, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I have now! --Kadjem 00:35, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Next up for Cobra Time to shoot down the Fat man in a Red Suit! Take over that racket.... Cobra could get awesome access to top secret locations every year! :--Kadjem 22:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) * Ha! Sounds good. Are hostilities back on between Cobra and G.I. Joe, or do they still have a shaky truce following their joint victory? --BZero 02:15, December 13, 2011 (UTC) There hasn't been any open hostilities, yet... But I am sure, CC or Ana will order something soon.... Just wait til the News reports come in, from banks that had their Safe Deposit Vaults broken into, and Diamond mines and Depositories that were cleaned out.... Ana and Bludd discussed it, and they sent in some specially trained Eel's, Hydro-Viper's, and other underwater forces, that could be spared, to go into the locations where the flooding was, and get Cobra some hard currency! Sure, save the world, but they have to PROFIT from it too! :--Kadjem 03:20, December 13, 2011 (UTC) * Yep. CC prolly won't order anything overt yet... my idea is that he's going to want to exploit Cobra's goodwill from saving the world as long as possible, and do things like send shipments of aid to the hardest-hit countries, in order to win favors and plant agents, of course. The Haiti operation on a world-wide scale. I loved the broken-vault idea, too... going to be hard to prove it's Cobra, however. They were too busy saving the world, right? ;) --BZero 05:06, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Of course they were too busy... But when the Joes hear about the missing diamonds, who are they going to blame? :D Red'll be ready to infiltrate Crown City and look for the Diamonds herself, to prove to the World how evil Cobra is, and how their motives were just self-centered. :--Kadjem 14:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC)